Una muerte, Una obsesión
by yhoe uchiha
Summary: Dos almas distanciadas por la venganza y cegadas por el odio. Una mision, una muerte, pero lo mas importante...un reencuentro, podra cambiar todo?. Pesimo intento de summary, si tienen curiosidad entren y lean n.n Cap1: La mision
1. La misión

**Capitulo 1**

**La Misión**

Era un día soleado en la aldea de konoha, una refrescante brisa soplaba mientras que los árboles de cerezo inundaban con su belleza los caminos de esta 

Se encontraba una joven de 16 años sentada en una banca a las afueras de la aldea. El sol bañaba con sus rayos a la joven haciendo que su cabello brillara con mayor intensidad, mientras que este se movía al compás del viento 

Ella era Sakura Haruno, poseía un hermoso cabello, el cual le llagaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y era de un exótico color rosa.Tenia unos grades ojos color verde jade, que resaltaban con su blanca piel y un cuerpo envidiado por las mujeres y deseado por los hombre

Naruto….-suspiro la pelirosa mientras que mantenía su mirada en el paisaje frente a ella.

Naruto Uzumaki, mejor amigo y casi hermano de sakura, el era un joven de la misma edad que ella, tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo y un dorado y rebelde cabello, que le daban una imagen alegre que podía hacer sonreír a cualquiera 

De repente una ráfaga de viento la saca de sus pensamientos, haciéndola recordar que tenía que encontrarse con su maestra y hokage de la aldea.

Kyaaaaaa que tarde es- exclamó la kunoichi mientras que se ponía en marcha hacia lo torre de la hokage 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toc toc-sonó la puerta

Pase-digo una voz de mujer que provenía del interior de la oficina 

Sakura suspiro, sabia que no era buena idea hacer esperar a su maestra.

Ohayo tsunae-sama - saludo sakura mientras entraba a la oficina 

Sakura….llegas tarde-expreso una mujer rubia que aparentaba unos 35 años (n/a: si claro ¬¬) la cual se notaba que estaba enojada 

Gomem tsunade-sama……es que me quede dormida-trato de excusarse la pelirosa. A su maestra no le hubiera gustado que se retrasara por estar perdiendo el tiempo sentada en una banca pensando-es que ayer no dormí bien.

Como sea sakura –aclaro la hokage un poco más calmada-tu nuevo maestro te espero en el campo de entrenamiento.

Hai…demo tengo una pregunta-la hokage asintió dándole a entender a la joven que continuara-quería saber si tiene información sorber la misión de naruto.

Tsunade suspiro- no sakura no sabemos nada de ellos-dijo mientras veía a su alumna a los ojos.

Entiendo-dijo la pelirosa con tono de tristeza, mientras comenzaba a retiararce de la oficina-me retiro tsunade-sama.

Sakura-dijo la sannin, haciendo que sakura se detuviera-sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual no te envié a la misión 

Si lo se.

**Flash back:**

_Se encontraba el equipo 7 en la oficina de la hokage._

_Tengo información importante para ustedes-dijo la gadaime mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina_

_Aaaaa… abuela hable de una vez aun no como mi plato de ramen-expreso naruto (quien mas ¬¬)_

_Silencio naruto! Esto es serio._

_Sucede algo tsunade-sama- dijo con aire de preocupación sakura. Era muy extraño que su maestra no golpeara a naruto después de ese comentario._

_Suspiro-hebi se encuentra en las cercanías…. Y con ellos…-_

_Sasuke-interrumpió naruto, a la rubia, mientras que su rostro se tornaba serio al referirse a su excompañero_

_Exacto…. se rumorea que sasuke nesecita información sobre akatsuki-dijo la hokage mientras se volteaba a ver hacia el equipo frente a ella- información que nosotros podemos otorgársela._

_Haci que el uchiha esta pensando volver a la aldea- dijo un hombre de cabello plateado que no aparentaba mas de 30 años, tenía una mascara que le cubria el rostro._

_Así es kakashi, sasuke planea volver a la aldea…..pero no es tan sencillo kabuto (que en mi fic es jefe de la aldea del sonido) esta tras de el para vengar la muerte de orochimaru-informo la gadaime-por esta razón les tengo una misión……acabar a kabuto y traer a sasuke de vulelta._

_Hai-afirmo el equipo 7_

_Demo…….sakura-suspiro- tu no vas a ir-dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia su alumna _

_Pero tsunade-sama? Por que razón?-exclamó la pelirosa _

_Tsunade-obachan no puede hacer esto sakura es parte del equipodatebbayo-dijo naruto tratando de defender a su compañera._

_Lo siento... pero esta mision es por tiempo indefinido y sakura tiene otra mision muy importante dentro de una semana.-informo la rubia_

_Pero tsunade-sama no hay posibilidad de que otra persona haga el trabajo de sakura….ella es necesaria para esta misión-trato de defender kakashi a su ex-alumna-sus habilidades nos serian muy útiles._

_Lo se kakashi, pero sakura es la única que puede realizar esta misión-dijo la sannin mientras volvía la mirada hacia la ventana-sakura te vas a infiltrar como alumna de Yusuke Higurame (N/A: na sabia que nombre poner) maestro de la espada. El mantiene mucho contacto con akatsuki y podría suministrarnos importante información._

_Hai, tsunade-sama……demo, por cuanto tiempo- pregunto la pelirosa._

_Mínimo un año._

_Sakura bajo la mirada, por un lado se sentía orgullosa que su maestra confiara en ella y la eligiera para esta misión, pero no soportaba la idea de estar alegada de sus compañeros y amigos. Sobretodo sabiendo que estarían en una misión en la cual podían no volver. Ciertamente kabuto no era un enemigo de subestimar._

_Sakura-la llamo su amigo rubio, mientras ella lo miraba-te prometo traer al teme de vuelta antes de que te vallasdatebbayo-exclamo el rubio, mientras tenia su pulgar en alto y mantenía una gran sonrisa._

_Arigato naruto-diga la pelirosa mientras que de sus ojos se escapaba un lagrima._

**End flash back:**

Sakura, tu y shizune son las personas en las que mas confió y se que eres la indicada para esta misión-dijo la sannin.

La pelirosa se voltea hacia su maestra- gracias tsunade-sama -dijo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión seria y decidida- prometo no defraudarla-y con esas palabras se retiro del despacho se su maestra


	2. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 2

Entrenamiento:

Se encontraba una joven pelirosa corriendo (ya saben quien es) por las calles y tejados de su alea, nesecitaba llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con su nuevo sensei, Tsunade le había comentado que tendría que mejorar su técnica con la espada si es que quería pasar desapercibida en su misión y no dar sospechas, así que le encargo un anbu especialista con la espada para que la entrenara 

Suspiro-ella sabia muy bien que no era buena con la espada, es mas jamás en su vida había manejado una- supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dijo tratando de darse ánimos.

Se detiene al notar que ya había llegado a su destino, pero no nota la presencia de nadie-_supongo que se canso de esperarme-_pensó la pelirrosa al notar que su sensei no se encontraba- _creo que esperare haber si regresa… además estoy muy cansada _-volvió a pensar mientras se sentaba en la raíz de un árbol cercano.

Después de unos 15 minutos aparece de una nube de humo (estilo kakashi xD) un joven anbu. Tenía una mascara de zorro que cubría todo su rostro y en su espalda llevaba dos katanas

_Me imagino que es el_- pensó la kunoichi mientras se paraba y se dirige hacia su nuevo sensei.

El anbu se da cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa y se voltea hacia ella-sakura haruno?-le pregunta haciendo que la nombrada asiente con la cabeza. - mucho gusto soy kay y seré tu nuevo maestro - digo mientras se quitaba la mascara y dejaba ver su rostro.

Kay era un joven de mas o menos 20 años de edad, poseía un cabello amarillo pero un poco mas oscuro que naruto, tenía unos afilados ojos color miel y en su cara se veía la marca de una cicatriz no muy exagerada (ósea se le veía lindo )

Mucho gusto -respondió la kunoichi.

OK sakura creo que debemos empezar con tu entrenamiento, toma-dice mientras le entrega una de sus katanas a la pelirosa-Tsunade me contó que no tienes experiencia con la espada, así que comenzaremos con lo mas cesillo-digo sacando la otra katana-trata de repeler los golpes.

Hai-afirma sakura

En ese momento Kay mueve la katana con gran velocidad hacía sakura. Esta con dificultad puede repelerlo- tienes buenos reflejos- dijo Kay– pero no todo es tan sencillo- volvió a decir el anbu, en ese momento aparece detrás de sakura y la golpea con el mango de la espada.

Auch!- dice sakura al sentir el dolor que le provoco el golpe del anbu, rápidamente sakura se voltea y trata de golpear a Kay, pero este reacciona y repele su ataque luego se alega un poco con un salto hacía atrás- al parecer aprendes rápido sakura-dice el anbu- pero cometes un grave error, no puedes pensar que la espada es una arma solamente- dice mientras se acerca a la kunoichi- tienes que pensar en la espada como una extensión mas de tu cuerpo. Piensa que es parte de ti- dijo 

Sakura solamente cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hacer lo que Kay le decía-ahora atácame- digo el anbu a una menor distancia. Sakura ágilmente movió la katana hacía el. Kay se preparo para defenderse cuándo sakura aparece detrás de el y coloca la hojilla de su espada en el cuello del anbu- hmp creo que será una semana interesante- expreso el rubio

Ese día los dos siguieron entrenando hasta la tarde, cuándo kay detiene el entrenamiento- OK sakura creo que es todo por hoy- digo mientras guardaba su katana- te espero mañana a las 7.

Hai,- digo la pelirosa- a! Casi se me olvidaba, toma-digo la kunoichi mientras le entregaba la katana que ella había estado utilizando.

No importa sakura, te la puedes quedar es un regalo de mi parte-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa- y sakura, perdón por llegar tarde-digo colocando sus manos en su nuca- es que me tuve un contratiempo.

Suspiro- _que bueno, y yo que pensé que había sido yo la que llego tarde- _pensó aliviada la pelirosa el escuchar a su sensei.

Bueno Já-ne sakura- se despidió el anbu mientras desaparecía con una nube de humo 

- que bueno que ya terminamos- dijo aliviada Sakura mientras se dirigía a su casa, al llegar a su hogar entro a su cuarto, se desvistió y fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Permanecía inmóvil mientras que las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, ese día había sido muy agotante jamás pensó que dominar la espada seria tan complicado. Salio de la ducha y se coloco su pijama, luego solo se acostó en su cama hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y quedo profundamente dormida

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hací pasaron unos días, Sakura había progresado mucho con su entrenamiento, pero aun le faltaba mucho para ser una experta, por eso siempre entrenaba hasta tarde y no descansaba mucho, eso preocupaba a la Godaime, pero sabía que era inútil obligar a la pelirosa a descansar así que no le digo nada. 

Ya solo faltaban 2 días para que sakura partiera para la misión, así que decidió aprovechar cada día que le quedaba en la aldea para entrenar con Kay

- ha,as ,pro,progresado mucho- dijo el anbu entrecortado por el cansancio- estoy orgulloso de ti sakura- dijo ya mas calmado 

Gra, gracias Kay-kun – dijo la pelirrosa, que también se encontraba muy cansada 

Sakura le había agarrado mucha confianza a Kay, por eso decidió llamarlo con el "kun" además pensaba que sonaba lindo, 

Creo que esto es todo, te puedes tomar el resto del día libre – informo el anbu hacía su alumna- a! Y Tusnade-sama te quiere ver

Gracias…… - digo la pelirosa mientras miraba a su sensei- y a que hora me quiere ver tsunade?

A las 10-respondió el rubio mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro 

Kyaaaaaaaa! Pero son las 10:30, por que no me dijistes antes?- digo la pelirrosa llena de enojo, detestaba esa parte de el, siempre era muy distraído

Por que estábamos entrenando- explico de lo más tranquilo el rubio. A el, le encantaba hacer enfurecer a la pelirosa – deberías apurarte ya es tarde.

Todo por tu descuido ¬¬ - digo la kunoichi aun molesta –suspiro- bueno creo que hasta luego- digo antes de despedirse y partir hacía la oficina de que la Godaime

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en el bosque a las afueras de konaha se podían observar 7 personas que saltaban de árbol en árbol hacía la aldea.

Sabia que ese kabuto no podía con nosotros, me alegra que estemos ya de vuelta, me hacía falta un tazón de mi delicioso ramen´ datebbayo-dijo una de las personas del grupo, mientras seguía avanzando sobre los árboles- _sakura espero que no sea tarde_- pensó, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ya cállate naruto! Lo importante es que podré ver la aldea natal de mi sasuke-kun -digo una voz chillona que provenía de una joven pelirroja

(Ya me imagino que saben quien es ¬¬)

Cállate zanahoria- digo un joven de cabello plateado, que poseía unos extraños dientes de tiburón y una enorme espada- la única que deberías callarte eres tú.

Jajajaja en tu cara zanahoria – digo naruto hacía karin

Já mira quien lo dice BAKA!- se defendió la pelirroja.

Oyé el único que tiene derecho de llamarme así es el teme! 

Ya! Será mejor que se callen los dos- digo un muy irritado joven de cabellos azabache y mirada del mismo color 

Pero sasuke-kun el comenzó- digo en forma de berrinche la pelirroja

Silencio karin- volvió a decir el irritado Uchiha

El resto del equipo estaba conformado por tres personas mas, una de ellas era un sujeto muy alto que tenia una especie de capa como vestimenta, el otro era el peliplateado enmascarado que solo se dedicaba a leer un libro mientas avanzaba, el ultimo era muy parecido al Uchiha pero este tenía el cabello mas corto y una piel mas pálida 

Todo el equipo permaneció en silencio, mientras seguían avanzado hacía konoha

Continuara…


	3. El regreso

Capitulo 3

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 3

El regreso

Se encontraba una mujer rubia sentada frente a su escritorio en el cual se podían ver una gran cantidad de documentos en un gran desorden, pero l solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana de su oficina mientras que ella misma se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía frustrada, nerviosa, preocupada, furiosa pero aparte de todo lo pero es que tenia miedo y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella tenia miedo.

_Que __estará planeando?-_era la pregunta que arto mentaba a la mujer dentro de su mente, hasta que un sonido la interrumpe

Toc-toc- sono la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola volver en si

Adelante- respondió al llamado de la puerta

Tsunade-sama Quería verme?

A! sakura si por favor pasa- digo la sannin mientras que la pelirosa ingresaba a la oficina- me imagino que Ryoma te informo de tu día libre?

Hai.

Bueno sakura….quiero que te tomes estos dos días que te quedan para que descances……. no has descansado lo suficiente y nesecitas estar lista para tu misión.

Pero tsunade-sama no puedo dejar de entrenar- protesto la kunoichi- aun me falta mucho.

No hay peros sakura- interrumpió la sannin - tu misión no es solo con la espada…. nesecitas estar mentalmente concentrada además nunca es malo un descanso

Pe-pero

PERO NADA!- in terrumpio la rubia mientras que golpea con sus manos el escritorio frente a ella - ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer…. Sakura es una orden!

Hai tsunade-sama- digo resignada la pelirosa.

Muy bien te puedes retirar.

Pero cuando La kunoichi comenzaba a retirarse, un ANBU aparece dentro de la oficina haciendo que esta se detenga (chismosa!! XD)

Hokage-sama tengo una impórtate información para usted.-digo el anbu

Que puede ser tan importante como para que irrumpas en mi oficina sin avisar- expreso la rubia con una pequeña venita sobre su cabeza, odiaba que entraran así.

El equipo 7 a regresado- informo el anbu, sakura que aun se encontraba presente el la habitación, quedo completamente paralizada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Realmente pensaba que Naruto no cumpliría su promesa de regresar antes de su partida, pero al parecer se había equivocado y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- y traen consigo al Uchiha y tres ninjas exiliados……esperamos su permiso para dejarlos ingresar a la aldea.

Déjenlos ingresar a la aldea – ordeno la rubia que también se encontraba sorprendida con la rapidez y eficiencia del rubio hiperactivo- skaura – llamo a su alumna que permanecía inmóvil- te encargo a que los escoltes hasta aquí.

Hai

Muy bien…. Retírense!

Y con un puff el anbu y la pelirosa desaparecieron del despacho de la hokage.

Hmp quien diría que ese niño cumpliría su promesa- digo la sannin, pero se detiene al notar una presencia conocida – Kay ya puedes entrar- En ese momento el joven anbu hace presencia frete a la hokage

Hokage-sama vengo a infórmale sobre el entrenamiento de sakura

Que ocurre?-pregunta la rubia con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Realmente le preocupaba lo que le sucediera a sakura.

No se alarme no es nada malo…….para ser franco sakura ha mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo- la sannin se relaja al escuchar eso-…. lo que me parece extraño, ya que usted menciono que ella no poseía ninguna experiencia con la espada.

Mmm Ya veo…- pero en ese momento a la rubia se le vino un pensamiento a su mente y junto con el, una pregunta, que estaba dispuesta a resolver-…eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?

Hai-respondió el anbu

Bueno puedes retirarte

El anbu solo obedeció a la sannin y en menos de un segundo desapareció de la oficina (wow esa oficina hoy todo el mundo la visita)

Shizune!- llamo la rubia

Si tsunade-sama me llamo?- respondió la joven pelinegra al llamada de su maestra

Si quiero que investigues el pasado de la familia Haruno

Hai tsunade-sama – respondió la joven mientras salía de la oficina.

_Veamos que esconde tu familia__… sakura_-pensó la godaime, luego de un momento, Suspiró- demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo- digo la rubia mientras que de su gabinete sacaba una pequeña botella, de sake. Se sirve en un pequeño vaso y lo bebe- que lastima que no te encuentres aquí…..jiraya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la aldea se veían 7 personas, las cuales tres de ellas pertenecían al equipo 7 y las otras cuatro a Hebi, se encontraban esperando el permiso de la hokage para que los dejaran ingresar a la aldea.

Todos permanecían en silencio (cosa rara en naruto ¬¬ ) mientras que cierto pelinegro se dedicaba a observar lo que en un pasado fue su hogar, pensaba en el tiempo fuera de su aldea, los entrenamientos con el equipo 7, las misiones y retrasos de su sensei, realmente extrañaba eso, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, no se arrepentía de haber ido con Orochimaru, ya que había conseguido el poder que tanto deseaba, pero desde un principio conocía las intenciones que tenia el sannin con respecto a el, por esa razón tuvo que eliminarlo el debía de cumplir su venganza y restaurar su clan, no permitiría que una serpiente se interpusiera en sus objetivos.

Y esos mismos objetivos fueron los que lo llevaron de regreso a konoha, aunque su orgullo lo le permitiera reconocerlo, nesecitaba la ayuda de la aldea para cumplir con su venganza.

Venganza……esa era la única palabra que realmente podía entender, El ya había peleado con su hermano y en cierto modo lo había vencido. En ese momento sintió un gran alivio, había alcanzado lo que siempre deseo, pero no completamente… aun quedaba alguien que el debía de derrotar… Madara. El fue el bastardo que ayudo a su hermano en la masacre de su clan y el mismo Itachi lo había dicho, es por eso que después de derrotar a su hermano decidió buscar información sobre Madara, aun no había descubierto mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que se escondía en Akatsuki, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Akatsuki tramaba algo y lo tomaría a la ligera, fue por esa razón que se comunico con la Hokage proponiéndole un trato….., el regresaría a la aldea y ellos lo ayudarían contra akatsuki.

Pero en ese momento una suave brisa soplo en el lugar, haciendo que el Uchiha olvidara todo lo que estaba pensando y solo se dedicara a sentir como el viento acariciaba su rostro, dibujando una semi- sonrisa en sus labios, ciertamente extrañaba eso de su aldea, las primaveras en aquel lugar siempre eran….especiales. No sabía como o por que… solo sabía que lo eran. (Dios!! Que cursi xD)

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, frente a ellos aparecieron un anbu y una joven peligrosa…… su ex-compañera.

La peligrosa quedo completamente estatica al llegar al lugar,-_es cierto realmente ha vuelto- _pensó. Hasta que su compañero la hizo volver en si

SAKURA-CHAN!!-grito el rubio mientras corria a abrazar a se compañera- te dije que volvería- le digo en un tono de voz bajo para que solo ellos escucharan.

Naruto……gracias- expreso de felicidad la pelirosa mientras que seguía abrazado al rubio.

Cof cof –tosiendo- sakura por que no le das la bienvenida a tu antiguo compañero- interrumpió el peliplateado enmascarado a los dos amigos, haciendo que estos se separaran.

Pero de un momento a otro el rostro de sakura cambio completamente, ya no expresaba alegría sino que mostraba un semblante frió y serio.- bienvenido uchiha- expreso con frialdad mientras miraba al pelinegro

Hmp- Fue lo único que expreso el uchiha (tan expresivo como siempre ¬¬ )

Y ustedes me imagino que son los demás integrantes de hebi?—digo la ninja-medico hacia las tres personas desconocidas para ella

Si,…… ellos son karin y juugo-digo un peliplateado- y mi nombre es suigetsu, mucho gusto- se presento mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa y depositaba un beso.

El gusto es mió suigetsu-san- dijo pelirosa con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas- cosa que no pasaron desapercibidas por cierto pelinegro y cierto rubio.

_-y este dientes de tiburón que se cree para trata__r así a mi sakura-chan-_pensó el rubio de una manera protectora (ojo solo protectora u.u) para el la pelirosa era como su hermana menor no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño

- bueno mi nombre es sakura haruno y por ordenes de la hokage yo los escoltare hasta ella por favor síganme- informo la kunoichi.

Luego el equipo 7 y hebi siguieron a la pelirosa junto con el anbu.

Continuara…………

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muchas garcías a todos por leer mi fic

Cualquiera critica, duda o por que les gusto pueden dejar un RR se lo agradecería mucho!!O

Nos leemos

Att: yhoe


	4. El trato

Capitulo 4

Hola!! Este Cáp. va dedicado a todos las personas que me dejaron un RR y a los que se tomaron un espacio en su agenda para leerlo

Y especialmente a x-Haiass-x (muchas garcías! O)

Naruto no me pertenece… ni sasuke, ni itachi, ni gaara lamentablemente T.T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 4

El trato

Hebi y el equipo 7 se dirigían hacia la torre de la hokage, hay se llevaría a cabo el acuerdo establecido por sasuke, solo faltaba la respuesta de la godaime, ella deciria si aceptar y perdonar a sasuke ó rechazar la propuesta y castigar al uchiha como un traidor, pero esto no preocupaba en lo mas mínimo al menor de los uchihas, estaba completamente seguro de que no podría rechazar su propuesta.

Seguían avanzando mientras que cierto rubio se encontraba aun preocupado por la actitud de la pelirosa, ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa, no importara que problemas tuviera, ella siempre veía el lado positivo, pero en esta ocasión fue todo lo contrario. El sabía que seria difícil para ella el regreso del uchiha y más al recordar lo que sucedió el año pasado.

Flash back 

_Ya__ habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde la partida del uchiha, y una joven pelirosa, se encontraba sentada en una baca de piedra, mientras que en su mano se encontraba una banda con una pequeña grieta que atravesaba el símbolo de konoha, (N/A: para ser mas específicos la banda de sasuke, que dejo en la pelea contra naruto) permanecía pensativa, hasta que un joven rubio llego corriendo._

_La-lamento__ llegar t-tarde- digo entrecortado por el cansancio- es que me quede dormido… te hice esperar mucho sakura-chan?_

_Pero la kunoichi no le contesto, seguía manteniendo la mirada perdida en el espacio._

_Sakura-chan me escuchas?_

_A! naruto… lo siento no te había visto es que estaba distraída- digo con una sonrisa- será mejor que nos apresuremos ya es tarde_

_Hai._

_Así__ los dos se dirigieron hacia la ruinas del barrio uchiha, habían planeado ir para el aniversario de la partida de sasuke. Pensaban que así podrían recordarlo._

_Los dos llegaron y se sentaron a mirar el emblema del clan, recordando a su compañero,__ así permanecieron un buen tiempo, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio_

_Sakura-chan me tengo que ir… konohamaru me pidió que lo ayudara a entrenar…vienes?- Digo mientras se levantaba_

_No,… me quedare un rato más._

_Bueno ja __né sakura-chan- se despidió el portador del kyubi_

_Sakura __permaneció en silencio muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, y una cristalina lágrima descendió de sus orbes verdes. Aun le dolía… aún sufría por su partida… y eso era lo que mas le frustraba. En los últimos años ella había ocultado sus emociones… su preocupación, su sufrimiento, su tristeza…su amor... pero aunque lo ocultara….seguía doliendo. _

_Es por eso que s__e odiaba a si misma, por no poder olvidarlo, por todas las noches pensar en el, por volverse fuerte solo para traerlo de regreso y no ser capaz de hacerlo por si misma._

_Con esos pensamientos s__e levanto y en el pequeño altar frente al símbolo del clan y dejo la banda_

_-prometo olvidarte, prometo hacerme fuerte por mí misma, prometo no volver a derramar una lagrima por ti__…-digo- hasta nunca… sasuke_

_Y en eso la pelirosa se retiro del lugar, pero ignoraba que alguien la había estado observando…su amigo naruto le estaba espiando y logro escuchar la promesa de la kunoichi._

_End flash back_

_Veo que __decías la verdad sakura-chan –_pensó el rubio.- _espero que cambies de opinión._

Luego de unos segundos llegaron a la torre de lo hokage

Toc-toc

Adelante- después de escuchar eso los shinobis entraron

Hokage- sama aquí se encuentra sasuke y los ninjas exiliados- dijo sakura- con su permiso me retiro-aviso para después dirigirse a la salida hasta que la interrumpe su maestra.

Espera sakura!... será mejor que estés presente.

La kunoichi no tuvo otra opción, más que obedecer a su sensei.

La hokage dirigió su mirada hacia el vengador- bienvenido uchiha…y bien… dime, que te trae por aquí?

Hmp…… Sabes perfectamente la razón de mi presencia- expreso el uchiha con cierto fastidio- deseo volver a la aldea, con la condición de que me ayuden con mi venganza.

Venganza?... pero pensaba que ya habías eliminado a itachi- dijo la rubia con cierta desconfianza - de que venganza me hablas?

Hablo de Madara Uchiha.

Todos en la sala menos hebi se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del vengador.

Madara ?... pero es imposible el ya esta muerto- dijo aun mas sorprendida la rubia.- me estas tomando por tonta?...por que si es así te juro qu……

No estoy mintiendo!… en nuestra batalla Itachi me confeso que Madara fue el que lo ayudo ha eliminar el clan Uchiha… y que aun seguía vivo- dijo con voz grave y pausada.

Pero pensé que ibas detrás de akatsuki? – dijo la sannin

hmp… estoy seguro de que Madara se esconde en akatsuki, he tratado de encontrarlo demo… tengo un mal presentimiento con la resiente desaparición de akatsuki es por eso que estoy aquí-dijo ya harto de dar tantas explicaciones

Entiendo…- expreso la rubia mientras que cerraba los ojos y pensaba sobre la propuesta del uchiha- de acuerdo Uchiha acepto… tu y tu equipo se pueden quedar en konoha, pero estarán vigilados por anbus, y si llegas traicionarme te juro que te haré desear no haber sobrevivido en la masacre de tu clan- dijo la godaime con un tono amenazante-demo me imagino que tienen lugar donde hospedarse?-dijo mientras miraba a los integrantes de hebi

Eeeeee pues etto……- tartamudeo suigetsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada de la rubia.

Ellos se quedaran en la villa Uchiha- informo sasuke tanto a su equipo como a la hokage.

De acuerdo- afirmo la godaime mientras que buscaba algo en su escritorio- tomen, son las bandas que los identifican como ninjas de konoha, harán una prueba para saber a que rango pertenecen luego les daré las especificaciones.

Hebi las acepto

Todo esta listo vieja?- hizo presencia por primera vez el portador del kyubi, que ya se encontraba aburrido- ya quiero mostrarle al teme cuanto ha cambiado la aldea dattebayo!!

Espera naruto aun hay algo muy importante que debo saber.

Que cosa tsunade-sama?- pregunto la pelirosa.

Sus nombres- dijo hacia hebi. Caída estilo anime por parte de todos

¿Cómo es posible que los haya aceptado como ninjas de la aldea sin antes pregunta sus nombres?!- expreso el rubio hiperactivo

Pues… se me olvido jeje- se excuso la rubia

Sakura Suspiro- bueno no importa, yo los presento- dijo- ellos son suigetsu, juugo y ella es karin (zorra ¬¬)- dijo la pelirosa.

Mucho gusto- digieron los integrantes de hebi.

Muy bien ahora si pueden retirarse- ordeno la quinta.

Así los shinobis se retiraron de la oficina menos cierto peliplateado que hasta ahora no había hablado.

Enserio confías en el?-dijo.

No tenemos otra opción… además si es verdad lo que el dice estamos en grandes problemas…. Mas de lo que pensábamos- dijo la sannin- aunque me cueste admitirlo lo nesecitamos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuera de la torre.

Oie sakura-chan nos acompañas al teme, al teme 2 (sai), al dientes de pescado. A la limonada a la zanahoria y a mí a comer ramen- dijo el rubio lo más rápido que pudo.

Jeje… no lo creo naruto tengo cosas que hacer, antes de irme- dijo la kunoichi con una pequeña gota en la cabeza al escuchar a su compañero- ja né – se despidió la pelirosa antes de marchase.

Ja né sakura-chan!- se despidió el rubio- Aaaaaaa que lastima ahora tendré que ir yo solo con todos los raros- dijo decepcionado.

Oye! A quien dices rara- protesto cierta pelirroja. (Quien será ¬¬)

Pues a ti!! Zanahoria a quien mas?- dijo esta vez el dientes de tiburón.

Tú no te metas pescado de segunda.

A quien le dices así?.

Pues al único idiota que veo.

Jajajajajajajaja…….idiota- dijo entre risas naruto mientras apuntaba al peliplateado.

Bueno mejor dicho… al segundo idiota que veo- dijo la pelirroja hacia el rubio.

Oye! que quisiste decir con eso?- protesto el rubio- al menos yo no soy una zorra!

Jajajajajaja……. Te descubrieron zanahoria- dijo esta vez el peliplateado.

Ya basta!!- expreso el uchiha que ya se encontraba arto de escucharlos pelear.

Eeee será mejor que yo me retire- dijo sai que hasta ahora solo se dedicaba a observar la absurda pelea-_ como es posible que sasuke-kun los soporte- _pensó- ja né

Ja né sai-teme – se despidió el rubio- bueno creo que ahora solo iremos nosotros a comer.

No lo creo……. Aun tengo que mostrarles en donde vivirán- dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su equipo.

_Si!! En cierto sasuke-kun dijo que __viviríamos en la villa uchiha-_pensó emocionada la pelirroja-_espero que me toque vivir cerca de mi sasuke._

Aaaaaaa pues me voy yo solo a comer ramen- dijo el rubio-_que malo yo quería que el teme pagara T.T……bueno al menos no tengo que soportar a karin-_pensó- bueno nos vemos luego.

Y…… sasuke exactamente donde vamos a vivir?- pregunto suigetsu.

Vivirán temporalmente en mi casa hasta que se restauren las demás casas del barrio uchiha- respondió.

Así hebi se dirigió hasta el barrio uchiha.

Continuara…………..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les gustara (inner: por favor a quien le va a gustar esto ¬¬) cállate! ò.ó

Sugerencias, criticas, preguntas? dejen un RR

Nos leemos

Att: yhoe


End file.
